kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: The Third Ragnarok
Kingdom Hearts: The Third Ragnarok refers to the proof-of-concept GokaiWhite is writing for a spinoff anime that supposedly takes place some time after Kingdom Hearts III, and whatever next official game is currently in pre-conceptual stages. It will be the first Kingdom Hearts title to feature any first-party Marvel Comics characters, and most likely the only one to have characters from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DreamWorks_Animation Dreamworks] based properties, most notably including Shrek. It is also a spiritual successor of sorts to Gokai's now cancelled project, Superhero Keyblade Taisen. The Third Ragnarok is currently in hiatus until the next game after Kingdom Hearts III, or at least more details about it is released, primarily to avoid making contradictions to events in official publications. A companion fan-game focusing on Riku, called Kingdom Hearts: Dynamic Pantheon, is also in planning stages. Characters *Sora *Sarah Serenity *Loki *Kratos *Edward Elric *Lightning *Neo Asgard Empress Hazel *Gilgamesh Worlds *Destiny Islands **Riku (voiced by David Gallagher) *El Dorado (The Road to El Dorado, 2000) **Miguel (voiced by Kevin Kline, ADR by Phil Lamarr) **Tulio (voiced by Kenneth Branagh) **Altivo the Horse (vocals by Frank Welker) **Chel (voiced by Rosie Perez) **Tzekel Khan (voiced by Armand Assante, ADR by Michael Gough) *Mythic Ocean (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, 2003) **Sinbad (voiced by Brad Pitt, ADR by Troy Baker) **Marina (voiced by Catherine Zeta Jones) **Spike the Bulldog (vocals by Frank Welker) **Kale (voiced by Dennis Haysbert, ADR by Phil Lamarr) **Rat (voiced by Adriano Giannini) **Eris (voiced by Michelle Pfeiffer, ADR by Grey DeLisle) *Poultry Prison (Chicken Run, 2000) **Ginger (voiced by Julia Swalha) **Rocky (voiced by Mel Gibson, ADR by Donal Gibson) **Fowler (voiced by Conrad Vernon, originally Benjamin Whitrow) **Baps (voiced by Jane Horrocks) **Bunty (voiced by Imelda Staunton) **Mac (voiced by Lynn Ferguson) **Nick (voiced by Timothy Spall) **Fetcher (voiced by Phil Daniels) **Mr. Tweedy (voiced by Colin Firth, originally Tony Haygarth) **Mrs. Tweedy (voiced by Miranda Richardson) *Ratropolis (Flushed Away, 2006) **Roddy (voiced by Hugh Jackman, ADR by Steven Blum) **Rita (voiced by Kate Winslet) **Spike (voiced by Andy Serkis) **Whitey (voiced by Bill Nighy) **Le Frog (voiced by Jean Reno) **The Toad (voiced by Ian McKellen, ADR by Tom Kane) *Monster/Alien Battlegrounds (Monsters vs. Aliens, 2009) **Susan / Ginormica (voiced by Reese Witherspoon, ADR by Riki Lindhome) **B.O.B. (voiced by Seth Rogen, ADR by Eric Edelstein) **Missing Link (voiced by Will Arnett, ADR by David Vincent) **Dr. Cockroach (voiced by Hugh Laurie, ADR by Chris O'Dowd) **Insectosaurus (voiced by Conrad Vernon) **General W.R. Monger (voiced by Keifer Sutherland, ADR by Kevin Michael Richardson) **The President (voiced by Stephen Colbert, ADR by James Patrick Stuart) **Derek Dietl (voiced by Paul Rudd, ADR by Nolan North) **Galaxhar (voiced by Rainn Wilson, ADR by Daran Norris) **Galaxhar's computer (voiced by Amy Poehler, ADR by Ellen McLain) **Yondu Udonta (voiced by Michael Rooker) *Metro City (Megamind, 2010) **Megamind (voiced by Will Ferrell, ADR by Eric Loomis) **Minion (voiced by David Cross, ADR by Amir Talai) **Roxanne Ritchie (voiced by Tina Fey) **The Warden (voiced by JK Simmons) **Metro Man (voiced by Brad Pitt, ADR by Troy Baker) **Hal / Tighten (voiced by Jonah Hill) **Peter Parker / Spider Man (voiced by Tom Holland) *Berk (How to Train Your Dragon series, 2010-2019) **Hiccup (voiced by Jay Baruchel, ADR by James Arnold Taylor) **Astrid (voiced by America Ferrera) **Toothless the Dragon (vocals by Frank Welker) **Gobber (voiced by Craig Ferguson, ADR by Chris Edgerly) **Korg (voiced by Taika Waititi, ADR by Dave Wittenberg) *Croodlands (The Croods, 2013) **Grug (voiced by Nicholas Cage, ADR by Dan Milano) **Eep (voiced by Emma Stone, ADR by Stephanie Lemelin) **Guy (voiced by Ryan Reynolds, ADR by Nolan North) **Belt the Sloth (voiced by Chris Sanders) **Ugga (voiced by Catherine Keener, ADR by Cree Summer) **Thunk (voiced by Clark Duke, ADR by A.J. Loscasio) **Sandy (voiced by Randy Thom, ADR by Grey DeLisle) **Gran (voiced by Cloris Leachman, ADR by Laraine Newman) **T'Challa / Black Panther (voiced by Chadwick Boseman) *Far Far Away / Neo Asgard-III (Shrek ''series, 2001-present) **Shrek (voiced by Mike Myers, ADR by Michael Gough) **Donkey (voiced by Eddie Murphy, ADR by Mark Moseley) **Fiona (voiced by Cameron Diaz, ADR by Holly Fields) **Puss in Boots (voiced by Antonio Banderas, ADR by Andre Sogliuzzo) **Gingy (voiced by Conrad Vernon) **Pinocchio (voiced by Cody Cameron) **The Three Little Pigs (voiced by Cody Cameron) **Snow White (voiced by Amy Poehler, ADR by Carolyn Gardner) **Cinderella (voiced by Amy Sedaris, ADR by Jennifer Hale) **Aurora (voiced by Cheri Oteri, ADR by Jennifer Hale) **Merlin (voiced by Eric Idle, ADR by Jeff Bennett) **Arthur (voiced by Justin Timberlake, ADR by James Arnold Taylor) *Summons **Po (Kung Fu Panda series'', 2008-present); (voiced by Jack Black, ADR by Mick Wingert) **Corporal Weaver (Antz, 1998); (voiced by Sylvester Stallone, ADR by Mark Silverman) **Turbo the Snail ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turbo_(film) Turbo], 2013); (voiced by Ryan Reynolds, ADR by Nolan North) **The Penguins (Madagascar series, 2005-present) ***Skipper; (voiced by Tom McGrath) ***Kowalski; (voiced by Chris Miller, ADR by Jeff Bennett) ***Private; (voiced by Christopher Knights, ADR by James Patrick Stuart) ***Rico; (voiced by John DiMaggio, ADR by Conrad Vernon) **Wallace and Gromit; (voiced by Ben Whitehead and Frank Welker) **Dragon (Shrek only); (vocals by Frank Welker) **Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist(Ed only)); (voiced by Aaron Dismuke) **Crono (Chrono Trigger(Sora only)); (vocals by Brian Beacock) **Odin Z (Marvel Comics/''Final Fantasy'' (XIII)(Lightning only)); (voiced by Anthony Hopkins) Episodes The episodes are grouped into "chapters". * Chapter 1: Neo Asgard first visit ** Episode 1- Lost Firmament ** Episode 2- Sora's not dead!!! * Chapter 2: El Dorado Arc ** Episode 3- On the Trail We Blaze!!! ** Episode 4- * Chapter 3: Poultry Prison Arc ** Episode - ** Episode - ** Episode - The Crate Escape!!! * Chapter 4: Monster/Alien Battlegrounds Arc ** Episode - ** Episode - Big Daddy Blue's in the house, y'all!!! * Chapter 5: Berk Arc ** Episode - ** Episode - ** Episode - * Chapter 6: Neo Asgard second visit ** Episode - Get Ogre Here!!! ** Episode - ** Episode - * Chapter 7: Mythic Ocean Arc ** Episode - ** Episode - High Seas Havoc!!! ** Episode - * Chapter 8: Ratropolis Arc ** Episode - ** Episode - * Chapter 9: Metro City Arc ** Episode - The Big Bad Blue!!! ** Episode - ** Episode - * Chapter 10: Croodlands Arc ** Episode - How Crood!!! ** Episode - * Final Chapter: Neo Asgard third visit ** Episode 26- The Empress Strikes Back!!! ** Episode 27- ** Episode 28- Music In addition to a returning Yoko Shimomura, the music will be co-scored by Toshihiko Sahashi(Gingaman) and Kosuke Yamashita(Magiranger). "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin will be featured as the primary boss battle music, as will a new parody mashup of the former song and "Sekai Kyokugen", written by GokaiWhite, which will be performed by JAM Project. See also: The Third Ragnarok Song Collection Etymology The subtitle, "The Third Ragnarok", comes from Dreamworks' "Shrek the Third" and Marvel Studios' "Thor: Ragnarok". Both of those films are incidentally the third installments of their respective series. Trivia *It is the first Kingdom Hearts title not to feature Kairi, Donald, Goofy, or Mickey, though they are still mentioned at times. *Groot appears in the end credits of every episode, slowly growing back to his original size with each passing episode, and his dance moves therein depend on what song is played. *Aside from the Marvel characters' actors reprising from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, a handful of the Dreamworks characters's voice actors have been in Marvel films of the 2000s-2010s **Hugh Jackman: Logan/Wolverine, X-Men movie series **Ian McKellen: Erik Lennsher/Magneto, X-Men movie series **Andy Serkis: Ulysses Klaue/Klaw: Black Panther and Avengers: Age of Ultron **JK Simmons: J. Jonah Jameson, Spider Man film trilogy (2002-7) **Nicholas Cage: Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (2007 and 2012 films) **Paul Rudd: Scott Lang/Ant Man: Ant Man and Ant Man and the Wasp **Ryan Reynolds: Wade Wilson/Deadpool, X-Men movie series **Sylvester Stallone: Stakar Ogord, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 **Michelle Pfeiffer: Janet van Dyne, Ant Man and the Wasp *Although none of their characters interact with one another in The Third Ragnarok, Antonio Banderas, Anthony Hopkins, and Catherine Zeta Jones all starred together in The Mask of Zorro. Category:GokaiWhite Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories Category:The Third Ragnarok